My Bones
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: After getting married, a pregnant Brennan is kidnapped by someone from her past. Booth tries to find her but will he be too late to save her and their unborn child. Set in the Oddball Family world. T.
1. Wedding

The room was laid out accordingly with cream silk covering the chairs and a purple trail leading to the front. It wasn't supposed to be a massive gathering. Just family and a few close friends. Booth was standing in front of the desk. Clearly nervous. Hodgins was more worried about losing the rings. Parker wouldn't stop tapping his feet on the floor and Sweets was ushering in everyone. Carlie and Cam were trying to keep Will and Michael from pulling off their clip-on ties. Katy wouldn't stop running towards the exit to look for her mom. Parker caught up with her and let her play with his spare tie.

Booth saw their family that had managed to attend. Hank, Jared, Padme on his side and Russ, Amy and the girls on Brennan's. Zach had been invited but he had to be accompanied by a physiatrist and he was sitting at the back. Booth nodded to him and Zach nodded back. Wendell was sitting with his new girlfriend having not managed to resolve anything with Carlie, having forgotten everything they had been through in June. Fisher and his latest conquest, Clark and Nora, Finn and Genny (having found some common ground.) were all seated either side of each other. Some of the FBI was there including Director Cullen, who Booth had a better relationship with than Hacker- due to personal reasons. Max was with Brennan as was Angela. Billy had also arrived to wish them luck (and to threaten Booth with a repeat of the head shaving business if he hurt Brennan) and to attend the bachelor party, resulting in Hodgins with a tattoo on his back of a nutcracker for some reason.

"Worried Cher?" Caroline asked Booth seeing him bounce up and down. She was conducting the ceremony.

"Me? No I'm fine. You look nice." Booth said.

"Your judgement serves you well Seeley. Just do me a favor and try not to mess it up."

"I won't." he smiled.

The light music started and everyone stood up. Angela came around the corner in a lavender halter neck with her hair flowing out and her reasonably large bump poking out (despite the fact she was about the same in gestation as Brennan) since she was carrying two babies rather than one this time around . She walked towards the front smiling despite feeling like an elephant with her slightly swollen feet. But she still looked as beautiful as ever and Cam had to restrain Michael from making a break for it to run to her.

Once Angela had got to the front and stood on the left side of the altar Max turned the corner with Brennan who had her hair pinned and curled and she was wearing a one shoulder cream satin dress that flowed over her protruding abdomen. She looked stunning, like a Greek Goddess. She was glowing and looked happy. Booth couldn't help but smile at her. Max let her hand go and handed it to Booth. Caroline indicated everyone to sit down.

"Dearly beloved. We are here today to witness the marriage between these two people. I've known them for a very long time and I cannot imagine two people more perfect for one another (cough by Angela). So now we are now settled…" she glanced over to Katy on Parker's lap sucking on the spare tie. "… we shall now hear the vows. Over to you Cherie." she said to Brennan.

Angela handed her a sheet of paper and Brennan read from it. "Booth. I know when we started working together; we weren't on the best of terms. But during those first few cases, we gained a trust and you told me personal things because you said 'I feel like this is going somewhere.' Then you saved my life despite your own injuries and you continued to do so. I realised that I was in love with you there and then. However I was still impervious and I didn't know how to be in a relationship. Over the next six years you taught me how to be in one. We made a family. I never cared for any man until I met you and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you Booth. Always have and always will."

She stopped and Booth looked at her and smiled softly. "And now it's your turn Seeley." Hodgins went to hand him a sheet but Booth put his hand up to say no.

"Ok, um. Bones. When we met, I was in a bad place. I was almost broke because of the gambling. I couldn't see my son as much as I wanted to. And I was still not over the things I had seen in the Army. But we you came along and we kissed in the rain behind that pool hall and you left in the taxi, I knew I needed to change. It took a slap over the face to make me change. Over the years I did. I knew I would never stop saving you and you formed a bond with Parker and treated him like your own. We did have our ups and downs but when a friend died, we realised that life was too short for wasting time dancing around each other. As a result we gained a beautiful daughter and we gained a family. I'm never going to let you go. I love you Bones."

They smiled and Brennan wrapped her hands around his nick and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Caroline coughed and they broke.

"Thank you both for that but now you repeat after me: I, Temperance Brennan, take thee, Seeley Joseph Booth, to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Temperance Brennan, take thee, Seeley Joseph Booth, to be my courageous wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward until death do us part."

"Now you: I, Seeley Joseph Booth, take thee, Temperance Brennan, to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Seeley Joseph Booth, take thee, Temperance Brennan, to be my beautiful wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward until death do us part."

Caroline turned to Hodgins, who looked as though he was going to cry (Sweets had already lost it, as had Fisher). "Do you have the rings?" Hodgins handed her the rings that were placed on a cushion. "Now place these rings on as a symbol of your love for one another." They both slid the rings on each other's fingers. "Now, by the powers invested in me by the District of Columbia, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The smiled and kissed passionately and they felt a kick between them. Clearly the little girl was just as happy as the newly married couple.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Dinner had gone as smoothly as the wedding. Now it was time for the reception. Everyone had started mingling and Wendell's girlfriend had gone missing. Sweets was talking to someone called Lisa and Booth was dancing with Katy. Brennan and Angela had decided to take the weight off their pregnant feet.

Wendell came in with a face like thunder and Booth walked over to him to check he was okay. Wendell shook his head and Booth asked him to hold on a moment. Booth walked over to the pregnant pair. "Bones I'm going to talk to Wendell, something has upset him. The car will be here in a minute so you better be ready, Mrs Booth."

Brennan stood up "That's Brennan-Booth to you Mr Booth." she kissed him and Booth left.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan went up to fetch her bag for her honeymoon at their beach house in New Hampshire. She opened her hotel room door and found her stuff ready. She went over to the bed and she heard the door close and she turned around to find a man standing there.


	2. She's Gone

"I can't believe that she did that. I mean who cheats on someone they have been with for 2 weeks." Wendell said.

"Look I wish I could help but I have a car coming in a minute so I can go on my Honeymoon. I need to see Bones. Hodgins will be up to help." Booth said. He had heard Wendell complain for the last hour and he really needed to go the New Hampshire and make love with Brennan.

"Sure. It's fine. I'm a big boy-"

"Booth, have you seen Tempe?" Max asked as he barged in.

"No why?"

"I went into her room and it looked as though there was a struggle. And no one has seen her for the last hour."

"WHAT?" Booth ran towards Brennan's room to find it in a state and some blood on the floor. "Oh God. Max get Director Cullen and tell him to clear the guests out and take Parker and Katy home. Please."

"Max rushed downstairs and Booth tried to clear his head. "Oh God. Bones where are you?"

bxbxbxbxbxb

Brennan woke up and found herself chained to a wall and a man smirking at her

"Hello Temperance. Remember me?"

"Justin Riley. Why have- are you doing this?" she choked out in shock.

"Well, the theory was if I couldn't have you, then no one can."

"That was 16 years ago. You hurt me badly. I was fortunate to escape alive. I've moved on. I'm married and I'm a mother and…" she felt an intense Braxton Hick coming "… there is no way I'm going back to you."

Riley went over and twisted her arm, nearly breaking it. "Well, if you are going to be unwilling, and you say I can't have you, neither can your husband. However I won't kill a pregnant woman, but it doesn't mean I won't drown the brat when it comes out."

He walked away and left Brennan in pain. The baby was scared now. The Braxton Hicks were indicative of this.


	3. The Note

_Two weeks later_

Booth was exhausted. He had spent the last two weeks trying to find suspects in his wife's disappearance. He was shutting everyone out and hadn't slept for days. Sweets said it was his determination that was making Booth function. Everyone was trying to help the best they could. Hank was staying to look after the kids and Parker was helping with Katy, who hadn't stopped asking when 'Mommy' was coming home. But the whole situation was having a bad impact on them. Parker had become withdrawn at school and his grades had started to slip. Katy had started having tantrums, staying in her room on her own not wanting anyone but Brennan.

"Agent Booth. Have you actually spoken to Parker since Dr Brennan… you know." Sweets asked Booth while in session. Sweets had asked him to attend one to check on his mental stability.

"Yes I have spoken to him. I'm not just going to ignore my kid because…" Booth looked down.

"I mean have you asked him how he is feeling. You have to remember, there is more than just you going through this."

"I-I…no."

"Maybe I should bring you both in and let you talk to one another. You need each other but you're making it hard for him to open up by not asking him how he feels." Booth stayed silent. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Booth couldn't get out fast enough and returned to his office.

bxbxbxbxbxb

An hour later, he heard a knock at his door.

"Hey G-Man." Angela spoke softly. She looked tired but better than Booth, considering her condition.

"Hey Angela. Any luck?"

"No. I went through Brennan's foster homes and most of her foster fathers are either dead or in prison. So it isn't likely that it's one of them. How are you doing?"

"Me I'm fine. I mean I should be in New Hampshire but obviously someone had something else in mind."

"Booth you need to sleep. You look like shit and you look as though you haven't had a shave for a week. "

"Your point is?"

"That Brennan would hate for you not to take care of yourself just because you need to find her."

"I need to find her Ange. I can't just let it go. This person could kill her and the baby. I just need to know that she is okay."

Angela shook her head. "She would never look at you differently if you stopped for an afternoon, you know." and Angela left him to it

bxbxbxbxbxb

Over the day he had visitors and went to lunch with Hodgins, who was on orders to distract Booth from Brennan. Booth had been bottling his emotions towards Wendell for taking Booth away when Brennan needed him the most. But when the intern came into the diner, Booth lost his rag at him and said it was his fault that Booth couldn't save Brennan because of something so trivial as his stupid ex-girlfriend cheating on him.

Booth returned to his office and sat at his desk when a brown haired whirlwind barged in "Booth, why the hell did you speak to Wendell like that?" Carlie asked.

"It was his fault."

"It wasn't his fault. He asked for your help and that was it. He's your friend Seeley, why would you hurt him like that?"

"Bit rich coming from someone who denied that she said some things to Wendell about the fact that she cannot commit. That's bullshit Carla and you know it." Booth spat.

"Why the fuck are you bringing that up?"

"Because you're doing the exact same mistake that me and Bones did. You're shutting out your feelings out and one of these days you are going to get hurt because of it and trust me it stings like hell."

"So your comparing my current relationship with Joshua to yours and Hannah's. Well. I've got news for you. I'm not the one out of the two of us that has acted like a complete and utter knob."

"You weren't even there."

"I know. But you know when what happens when people talk Seeley. Blowing off a baby announcement of friends you have had for a long time for a bimbo you only met 3 months previously. I'm surprised that you could show your face the next day."

"Angela had already told everyone."

"And Hodgins didn't know. It was a special moment for him to say that he was going to be a dad. He's your best friend. And you wasted that by going home to spend 'time' with a egotistical, self-absorbed woman who really only cared about her job. Oh. And I almost forgot. When she came back all those months ago, I overheard her talking to Hodgins saying that she didn't care if you and Brennan had a baby. It would just become another part time kid. That showed how much she actually loved you Seeley. She only wanted you, but you and Parker are a package deal but she never really cared for him. He was just some kid you happened to have."

Booth was dumbfounded. This was the first he had heard of this. And he felt disgusted with himself for bringing Hannah into everyone's lives.

"Why did you go for that drink with her."

"Because she said she couldn't have kids. And I actually felt sympathy for her. But she made it difficult for me to say that I overheard her. I'm sorry Seeley but Hannah was your mess, not mine. So don't start comparing my relationships with yours."

"Fine but can I ask you some things?" she looked up at him. "Does this Joshua make you feel happy? Does you feel that you can build a relationship with him? Because Carlie, I'd rather see you with someone you genuinely loved rather than you forcing yourself to be happy with someone just to spite Wendell. I'd rather you didn't make the same mistake that I did."

"Fine. But Booth. Remember that you have kids to take care of. I spoke to Parker today. He wants you to talk to him. And not just 'How was your day?' or 'What do you want to eat?'. Forgive me for sounding like Sweets but he's going through this as well." she left without another word.

Booth hit his fist on the table and an envelope fell off his paper holder. It was addressed to him. Booth opened it and a ring fell out. Not just any ring. His Grandmother's engagement ring. As in the one he gave to Brennan when he proposed to her. He opened the paper inside and he almost threw up in the bin as some photos of Brennan looking bruised and she had cuts on her arms. Her face looked as though she had been crying out of pain and fear.

_Like what you see Seeley Booth?_

_She is no longer your blushing bride. She has an arrangement to be married to death. Thing is Seeley, she was mine long before you. I still claim ownership over her, since I deflowered her. Oh but don't worry about your fetus. It'll be gone before you will ever know. As for Temperance. Well. since if can't have her, neither can you._


	4. Breakdown

Booth stared at the note and dropped it on his desk. He looked up and saw Hacker standing at his door.

"Agent Booth. I know that you want to find Temperance but maybe you should go home and let us try and find her." Hacker spoke gently. He didn't want to anger him further following the row Booth had just had.

"Yeah, and let you take the glory for finding her. She's my wife and I'm finding her." Booth spoke with some bitterness in his voice. He never really liked Hacker since he tried to get Brennan a few years ago. He even went as far to try and claim her when Brennan was 2 months pregnant with Katy, but Booth put his foot in and nearly lost his job as a result.

"Booth you're not in the right state of mind to do this."

"What fucking state of mind would that be?"

"You're distressed."

"Yeah, because some bastard who can't get over the fact that she doesn't want him. He's got her and my baby. My baby girl. My daughter. And he is going to kill them both." Booth raise his voice.

"You need to calm down."

"No you've done nothing but try and go after the woman that I love for years. You can't seem to get it into your skull that Bones doesn't want you. You know what stuff you. If you don't want me here then I'll go." Booth stood up and walked off with the note. A couple of minutes later he barged into Sweets' office.

"Sweets, do me a favor and fax these over to Angela so she can deceiver the handwriting and scan the photos to see if we can get a location." Booth said giving Sweets the note and the photos and ran back out.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth stormed into the kitchen and found Parker sitting at the table looking extremely pissed off.

"Don't start on me Parker. I've had enough people having a go at me today." Booth said looking at the expression on his son's face.

"Maybe they should." Parker murmured under his breath taking a sip of his juice.

"I didn't raise you to talk under your breath, Parker so speak up."

"I said maybe they should." he spoke louder this time. "You've been acting like a jerk when everyone just wants to help you." Parker raised his eyes in surprise having realised what he had just called his father.

"I've been acting like a what!" Booth yelled a little at him.

"A jerk Dad. Angela was just trying to help you and you just told her to go away!" Parker stood up and raised his voice a little.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Booth shouted at him "YOU'VE NEVER TALKED TO ME LIKE THIS!"

"BECAUSE DAD I'M TIRED OF BEING IGNORED! THAT'S ALL YOU'VE DONE SINCE BONES WENT! AND I'M YOUR KID DAD! YOU NEED TO REMEMBER THAT I'M JUST AS IMPORTANT AS A GIRLFRIEND!" Parker knew he had touched a nerve with Booth. He made Booth sound like he didn't care about him and accidently degraded Brennan. He could see his father's eyes go black in shock and anger. From upstairs they could hear Katy crying and Hank coming down the stairs.

"Will you two stop shouting. I've just got her to sleep." Hank said sternly to the pair of them.

"Parker just go to your room. Now." Booth said emotionlessly. Katy was still crying and Parker scowled his way upstairs and Hank went to see to the crying baby. Booth looked around in the cupboards. He needed a drink. And he needed one now.


	5. Memories

Booth grabbed the bottle of scotch and sat in front of the couch. He was really angry with Hacker for suggesting he take leave, with Parker for arguing with him and with Carlie for making similar mistakes as he did. All he wanted was to see Brennan. Just to hold her, smell her, feel her.

He took a swig of the bottle. The bitter taste hit his throat and on the coffee table he saw a box. A small box. Pops must have left it there on purpose.

Booth reached over and grabbed it and opened it and he found some photos. Parker when he was 5 years old on the swings. Brennan at 6 months pregnant with Katy on his old apartment couch with a book on her belly. Katy taking her first steps. He found some other stuff as well. A father's day card from Parker that was at least 6 years old. His old Army dog tag. Katy's hospital band from when she was born. Booth pulled out another image. It was their unborn daughter's 12 week scan. The profile alone reminded him of a conversation in the beach house, lying on the bed.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_The kids had gone to the beach while Brennan and Booth stayed in bed, feeling their daughter kick._

"_What about Alyssa? It's a nice name." Booth said. Brennan laughed._

"_No Booth. We are not naming her that."_

"_Why?"_

"_It doesn't sound right."_

"_Neither did Delilah. Ok Mia. Mia's pretty."_

"_Bit vanilla. What about Evelyn?"_

"_I dated an Evelyn."_

"_Really Booth?" It wasn't this hard the last time. Maybe we should try a French name or an Italian one."_

"_Why?" he squinted at her._

"_Well, my facial features are of French decent on my mother's side. You have the features of an Italian male, which I assume you inherited from your Great-Grandmother. Hank and your father must of carried the genetics because the features are more pronounced on you than them." Booth looked at her. "Parker's genealogy project."_

"_Ok. But we are not naming her Gucci or Chanel."_

"_I wasn't planning it."_

"_What about Bianca or Lauren? I remember the baby name book saying they were Italian and French."_

"_They're ok."_

"_We have sometime before she comes." he rubbed her belly and stayed with her in that bed for a really long time relishing in the moment._

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth smiled slightly at the memory. But if the bastard that had taken them had his way, the baby would die nameless. That made him sick to his stomach and in a moment of anger threw the bottle at the wall and buried his head in his lap. He heard soft noise from a tiny girl. He looked towards Katy and he began to weep. She toddled towards him and Booth opened his arms and held her close. He felt sick now. He had promised that he would never hurt her, but he had done so by neglecting her. He kissed her head hard and stroked her soft nut brown hair. "I'm so sorry Baby. I'm sorry Sweetheart. I just miss Mommy so much." he wept and squeezed her tighter.

"Mommy?" she spoke softly .

Hank walked in, having heard the smashed bottle, and found his Grandson in a state, clinging on to his only reminder of Brennan. "Oh Seeley." he said "We need to talk."

Booth looked up and rubbed his face. "Ok, just let me put her to bed." Booth got up and carried Katy to her room. He looked around and saw some photos that were placed on the white chest of draws. One was of him and Brennan kissing on the beach in Bahamas. "You know Baby Girl, I love you and Parker so much. I should have listened to you earlier. But I promise that I'll find Mommy. I'll bring her home. Is that ok."

The little girl bobbed her head and gave him a small hug by wrapping her tiny arms around his neck . "I love you Daddy." she whispered. Booth kissed her head and lay her down in the crib. He opened the music box and let it play and gave her Syrup the bear. He stroked her head one last time and walked back to the kitchen.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I know it's hard Seeley, but you have to keep it together for your kids." Hank said giving him a glass of water.

"I'm surprised that Parker doesn't hate me. I've neglected him and I shouted at him and I didn't apologise and I turned to the bottle. I'm no better than-"

"Don't say that. You're a better man than him."

"I'm not. I shouted at my son and as a result my daughter cried. I could hear her crying and I did nothing."

"Dad?" Parker stood at the kitchen door.

"Hey Bud." Booth replied. "Come here I need to talk to you. Parker sat down. "I'm sorry I yelled at you I was out of order."

"I know Dad. I'm sorry I said you were being a jerk. I was just trying to get your attention." they gave each other a hug and Parker went back to bed. Booth's phone rang. It was Sweets. He had some news.

"Pops I need to go. I'll call you if I hear anything."


	6. Discoveries

"Sweets this better be good." Booth said as he came into Sweets' office for the third time that day.

"Yes, we've got some good news." Sweets pointed to his computer, which had Angela on Video Conference. "Go ahead Angela." Booth walked over to the screen.

"Ok so I went through some of Brennan's mail from the last 5 weeks before the wedding. Some of them were offers for digs, some were congratulatory messages from other anthropologists, but they were all typed. Except for 3. These were hand written and when we scanned them into the Angelatron and they were a match. The person that had written the note was Justin Riley. We also did a background search on him and he was on the same course at university as Brennan. And they had a relationship. I assume he took her virginity as well and according to some of the people I contacted about him, he was abusive towards her."

"We extracted his address as well and we had to do a top secret arrest under Hacker's nose but with Cullen's permission. We've left him in the interrogation room. Agent Shaw is with him."

Booth hugged the Baby Duck and ran downstairs.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Ok you fucked-up punk. Where is she?" Booth said barging in. He found Riley sitting with a smug smile on his face and Genny Shaw giving the bastard evil looks.

"I don't know what you mean." Riley said retaining his smile.

"Don't play dumb with me. I have had experts analyse your note and compared it with some of the other letters you sent Temperance Brennan." Booth said pulling up the comparative notes that Sweets had printed and placing them in front of him.

"Huh doesn't mean a thing."

"So your questioning the validity of the results of one of the country's best forensic experts?" Agent Shaw asked.

"No. I'm saying just because you have this against me, doesn't mean that I'll tell you where sweet little Tempe is."

Booth stood up and grabbed Riley by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "Ok you sick son of a bitch. You are going to tell me where she is because if you don't I will physically rip your nuts off and boil them in acid. Then I'll shove your head onto a fat fryer and trust me I'll hold it there until you scream."

"I think you are all talk and no guts."

"I was a sniper buddy. I've killed people, so I wouldn't bother trying to do that manipulation shit."

Sweets ran in looking jumpy. "Agent Booth. Angela scanned the photos and she found a beam that is similar to the one in a bar called The Saracen's Head. The beam has an extension down two floors which leads through the cellar to an underground tunnel. Booth she's under The Saracen's Head." Booth let go of Riley and ran out as fast as he could with Sweets in hot pursuit.


	7. Finding

"Ok, Sweets here is the plan. I go in, grab Bones and you drive us to the hospital. Got it?" Booth said while driving his SUV and fast as he could with the siren on.

"Yes I've got it. Booth." Sweets said. "Here we are. I'll wait here. Just get her."

Booth couldn't get out of the car fast enough. He barged into the bar and held up his badge to the bartender. "FBI. I need to search your cellar."

"Why? Is this drugs?"

"No. I believe a woman is under this building."

"There can't be."

"Just show me the cellar buddy."

The bartender lead Booth to the cellar which had a blanket covering the floor which would catch the leaking liquid.

"See I told you. There isn't anyone here."

"Shh a minute." Booth felt a rocking under his feet. He pulled up the blanket and revealed a trap door. Booth lifted it and went down into the tunnel. "Bones? Bones?" he called until he reached the bottom of the stairs and he saw Brennan chaired to the wall, her dress filthy, her skin battered.

"Booth." she croaked quietly and Booth rushed over to her and undid the chains.

She was looking at him. She looked thin and pale and her arms looked so weak. So when the chains were undone she collapsed into his whole body. Booth picked her up and carried her back upstairs.

"Oh my." the bartender said upon seeing the battered pregnant woman.

"Yeah as I thought. The FBI will be here to get evidence soon." Booth left him and walked to the SUV and Sweets looking in horror at the state of Brennan. Booth put her on the backseat and went to the other door and put her head on his lap. "Drive Sweets." Sweets did as he was told and Booth stroked Brennan's head. "It's over now Bones. You're safe. You're going to be okay."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"We need to get her to a doctor. She's been beaten and dehydrated and she's 7 months pregnant. "Sweets said running up to the desk with Booth carrying the still unconscious Brennan in his arms.

"Oh my God. We need some help over here." the nurse shouted and some Doctors rushed over with a gurney and Booth placed her onto it, placing a kiss on her shoulder. The pair followed them to the Trauma room. The doctors began to work on her; placing IVs into her; attaching her to life support.

"Is there a fetal heartbeat?" Booth asked and a woman that looked to be a neo-natal doctor placed an ultrasound microphone on Brennan's belly. There was a weak rhythmic thumping coming from it and Booth breathed a sigh of relief. It may not be much but at least the baby was alive.

"Ok we need to get her to the ICU." one of the doctors said and they began pushing her towards the elevator.

"Sweets I need to call Pops and tell him. If she wakes up just make sure she knows where I am." Booth said pulling his phone out.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I've looked at her x-rays. Her left arm has been dislocated. Also she's been contracting and she is dilated 3cm but we've given her some medication to stop them. She's going to have to stay here until the baby is born to prevent her going into pre-term labor." the doctor said explaining to Booth. "I shouldn't really say this but I hope that who did this to her rots."

"Trust me, he will." Booth said back. The doctor left Booth on his own with Brennan. Her face may have been battered but she still looked somewhat beautiful in her sleep.

"Oh, Sweet Mary, Mother of God." Hank said upon entering the room. "Is she okay?"

"She's been dehydrated, malnourished and beaten. The stress has just about put her in preterm labor. Well it did but they've managed to stop the contractions. They're going to keep her in until the baby is born and she's recovered enough." Booth explained holding her hand. "Where's Parker and Katy?"

"I had to leave them outside because of hospital policy saying that they had to be 13 to be in the ICU."

"Great. They come to see her and they can't." Booth muttered. "Parker can just about pass for 13 can't he?"

"He would if he wasn't so honest." Hank smiled a little. "He's defiantly your child." Booth smiled back. Brennan began to stir, but soon settled. "How bad was the beatings?"

"A dislocated arm, a black eye, multiple bruises and cuts all over her arm. The evidence is in front of you."

"She's still as beautiful as before though."

"Yeah she is." Booth stroked her face. "I'd better go and see my kids or I'll be in serious trouble."

Booth walked out of the unit where he found Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, his kids and surprisingly Carlie and Wendell. Parker stood up and gave his dad a hug. "How is she Dad?" the boy whispered.

"She's not well, Bud. She's going to have to stay here for a while." Booth said softly.

"Booth, we've got enough evidence to charge Riley for the kidnapping and we just need to build the case." Sweets said.

"And by build we need to extract the DNA evidence from the items that the FBI had collected from the tunnel. Sweets said he'd need to do a psycho-analysis of Riley and Brennan's injuries need to be used as evidence against him." Carlie said.

"The doctors have the notes. And I'm sorry about earlier." Booth said, mainly to Wendell but her also. He felt like a dick for shouting at them. Katy scrambled from her seat and jumped on her brother's back. "Hey Kate."

"Where's Mommy?" she asked.

"She's asleep in bed." she jumped off her brother's back and ran to look for her mom. Booth had to go after her to stop her running into the ICU. "No Sweetie, you can't go in there." he grabbed her and she gave him the evilest of looks and squirmed in his arms. "Ok as long as you behave." he carried her in and found Parker had beaten them to it. "How-"

"I went the other way around." Parker explained. "I know that I can' be here but I wanted to see her."

"Ok." Booth sat down next to him and it wasn't long until they both fell asleep.


	8. Trouble

"_She looks like you, Bren." Booth said kissing her head. 10 hours of excruciating pain had landed them with to joy of a baby girl. "So what are we going to name her?" he said stroking the newborn's fist._

"_I think she looks like a Isabel. Unless you want to stick with Alice." Bren said while cradling her baby. "She looks more like you I think."_

"_Really?" she nodded_

"_She has your nose and you're your eye shape. She has my eye color though."_

Brennan's head felt fuzzy and she found herself looking at a white ceiling. She saw Booth looking at her. He still looked as handsome as the last time she saw him, aside from the circles under his eyes. He smiled softly and stood to kiss her head "Hey Baby. How do you feel?"

"Weak. What happened? The baby?" she croaked.

"They've placed you on a drip and placed some fluids in you. They've also got a fetal monitor so they can check the baby's heart rate."

"Good. How have they been?" she indicated to Parker and Katy on the couch.

"She's been crying. She has missed you. But Parker has been a great help and nothing but patient with me these last few days."

Brennan took his hand but felt something sharp and painful in her belly. She felt something trickle down her leg and the last thing she heard was a fast beeping noise from the fetal heart monitor before her head went black.

Booth tried to shake her and he was pushed out of the way by the doctors and nurses. One of them approached Booth "Mr Booth, she's suffered a uterine rupture and the placenta detached. We need to do a emergency c-section or the baby is going to suffocate."

"Can I be in the room?"

"I'm sorry. It's too much of a serious surgery and it's be over crowded in the OR. You can look from the observation room."

They wheeled her out and ran down towards the OR and Booth ran out to get a glimpse of Brennan before she ended up getting cut open.

"Dad. What's going on? Where's Bones?" Parker said waking up.

"Something bad has happened and they need to deliver the baby now."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"I don't know. I can't be in the room with her."

"Just go and see her Dad. She'll kill you if you miss this." Parker gave him a hopeful smile.

"Ok. I love you Parks." Booth said giving Parker a hug.

"Love you too Dad."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth watched from the room above the OR. He saw Brennan splayed on the table with the nurses putting tubes into her mouth. Booth was praying.

Praying that his wife to survive and that the baby will be ok, despite being premature. If the situation hadn't been so damn unfunny he would of laughed. Why had the pregnancies been easy but the births were difficult. Katy was breech and was born in the back of the car. There was a tense moment when she came out and didn't breathe, but when she took that massive wail, he had breathed a sigh of relief.

He could now see the doctors pulling in Brennan's stomach and from it they pulled a small figure and took it over to the table and was pressing two fingers against it's tiny heart. There was a nod from one of them and the baby was looked at a weighed. They then put it into an incubator and wheeled it out. Booth ran to the NICU where the baby was placed by the wall.

"Excuse me." said someone. It was a nurse. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah. Um… my wife was in the OR. The baby was just brought here."

"Baby Brennan?"

"Yes."

"She's here." said the nurse walking over to the incubator with a tiny human inside. Booth was dumbfounded. He followed the nurse and bent down to reach eye level with his new daughter. She was small but just as perfect. Like a little doll.

She clearly had his nose and most of his bone structure but she had the brilliant icy blue eyes of her mother. She was looking at him quizzically. He smiled at her softly. Her tiny head was in a little white hat. Her eyes were blinking. He was so transfixed he hadn't noticed that a doctor was standing next to him. The doctor coughed.

"Mr Booth. She is in recovery. We managed to stop the bleeding and repaired the womb. She is under anaesthetic so she isn't awake yet but your son is with her."

Booth was now torn between leaving the baby in front of him and whether to see Brennan. She would want to hear about her and Parker would want to meet her. If he was with her, she wouldn't be alone.


	9. Isabel Marie Alice Booth

Brennan was still asleep. Parker had taken Katy to see the baby and Booth was talking about her.

"She looks a bit like me but she has your eyes. She's 4lb 3oz. But she is like us. Strong. She can pull through." he was talking to her but she wasn't responding. She lay there with a tube in her nose. "We haven't got a name for her. We were still choosing. I can't choose myself. I love you Bones. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He slipped his Grandmother's ring on her finger as it had been sent to him by the evil bastard who had hurt Brennan and his new little girl.

"I need someone to help me fight Parker through his teenage years. I need you to stop me from threatening Katy's first boyfriend. And I need you to help me through… she doesn't have a name. I don't know what to call her. She is going to go through life without a name because of me." he faced palmed as he was so exhausted.

"Isabel." Brennan croaked. "She's called Isabel."

Booth smiled and kissed her softly. "Temperance Brennan-Booth you scared me half to death."

"Can I see her?"

"Let me get a wheel chair first."

bxbxbxbxbxb

By the time that the Booth returned, the doctor had finished talking to her and assessed her. The wound hadn't gained an infection and she could see the baby. Booth helped her into the wheelchair and pushed her towards the NICU, where Parker, Katy and Isabel were waiting. Parker hugged Brennan gently, no to squish her.

Katy was a little over-excited to see her mother. Brennan let her sit on her lap if she didn't bounce. "Mommy. Alice is looking at me." Katy said. Both parents looked in confusion. Then it clicked. She was calling the baby after the doll which Angela had bought her for her birthday. The doll named Alice.

"No, Katy. She isn't named Alice." said Parker, shaking his head at his sister. He thought she looked like a Marie. But since it was his Dad and Bones' decision he didn't want to argue.

"He's right. Her name is Isabel." said Brennan, looking at her new daughter in awe. She did look very much like a female version of Booth and smaller.

"It's better than what I was thinking." said Parker. Both looked at him quizzically. "Marie."

Booth smiled. His Grandmother's name. He remembered Pops and Parker talking about a genealogy project for school. Pops said some things about his Grandmother and Parker had been hooked on every word. Booth's late father had a passing mention but to avoid questions Pops steered clear of the subject for too long. "It could be her middle name, Parker. Isabel Marie Booth?"

"Isabel Marie Alice Booth." said Brennan. "I like Alice as well."

"Fine. It's good. Hey Izzie." Parker said to the baby.

"Wizzie." said Katy. She could just about say Parker's name correctly so this wasn't too much of a surprise to the three of them. It was a perfect moment between the 5 of them and Booth kissed Brennan's head and held her hand.

The End


End file.
